Kagome, the Weathered one
by vixinaminarama
Summary: After the jewel is complete Kagome is killed in the feudal era. when she goes to soul society she is transformed into a Zanpakuto. hundreds of years later she is offered the chance to come face to face with her wielder.
1. Chapter 1

So this story idea has been crashing around in my head for years. I finally decided to try to put it to words. It might only be short chapters but I needed to see it.

Kagome's last memory before waking up was of Shippou's horrified green eyes tearing up before unimaginable pain. Where she was now she had no idea. After the final battle everything had been going great. Rin was learning about the ways of the healer at the village and Sesshoumaru was no longer hostile, I think he was warming up to me. Then Shippou, Rin, and myself went out herb collecting. Stupid me for got my bow and arrows at the hut. Then we got attacked, not by a youkai mind you, but by a Ussuri brown bear. A plain old everyday bear. Of course my powers were useless against it. It rushed to attack the children so I did the only thing I could think of, I stepped in front of them. Now here I am, surrounded by black, I must be dead. Poor Shippo and Rin I hope they are safe.

Suddenly there was power all around her like a heavy blanket pressing down on her. But it was so full of pain and so young. Her heart started aching for the boy with no name. The ache got stronger until it felt more like when she had her soul ripped from her body and ripped in half. Suddenly there were pictures all around her, like movies playing out right in front of her. They were all about the boy, all he knew was fighting, no love, no family, no friends. He was so much like Inuyasha was when she first met him. She longed to help him. She let out some of her power to try to connect to his. His energy lashed out at her like an angry child. Kagome let out a pained cry as the energy cut into her tearing at clothes and flesh. This attack went on for hours until the boy finally stopped fighting. Leaving Kagome panting and in tears.

Kagome silently asked why this had to happen to her and jumped when she actually received an answer from the voices of the Shikon No Tama. "This is our new partner. When we died we moved to a place called 'Soul Society'. Because of the demonic energy we contain we were transformed into what is called a 'zanpakuto.' It is a weapon with a soul like So'unga that binds to a soul with higher than normal spiritual energy. This boy's soul is the only one with enough energy to not be crushed by our energy."

"But he is rejecting our energy! Doesn't he know that he will end up hurting us both?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Either he dose not know or he does not care my dear."

Kagome spent the next couple centuries trying to get the of the attention of the man who named himself Zaraki Kenpachi. She failed every time, receiving more and more silvery scars every time. Until she was approached by another zanpakuto named Muramasa.


	2. Chapter 2

In response to the very enthusiastic guest who reviewed within the first hour of my posting the first chapter I decided to write a bit more before studying for exams.

This is a little of what happened with Kagome during Kenpachi's fight with Ichigo.

Kagome stood with her hands outstretched and glowing pink as the carrot topped boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, struck her master. She had to subtly reinforce his skin to negate the force of the boy's attack and keep him from taking damage. It had taken her almost a century to figure out how to create an invisible barrier within his skin that his own energy did not notice. The force of the boys strike would have lodged the blade into her master's collar but the barrier stopped it dead causing the skin in the boys hands to bleed form the force of the attack. She deflected many of the boys attacks in this manner.

Suddenly the boys energy changed, and Kenpachi was struck again. The wound didn't make it to far in because of the barrier but enough to cause him to bleed. Kagome then started glowing blue as the wound appeared across her chest and the bleeding on Kenpachi's stopped. Kagome had just absorbed most of the damage from the attack.

After trading a few more blows Kenpachi made a move to grab the boy's sword to hold him still and stab him, causing a cut to appear on Kagome's left hand. Kenpachi then decided to try to sneak attack the boy but was blocked. He then went for a frontal assault, the tip of Kagome's blade on the flat side of the boy's blade. Kagome flared her energy subtly to increase the sharpness of her battered blade. Which in turn caused a searing pain to go through her chest as her and her master's energy clashed. Then there was another spirit within her world. It was a tall man with black shaggy hair and a goatee in a long tattered trench coat.

"Who are you to be here?" Kagome asked defensively. Knowing only another Zanpakuto or her master could appear within this inner world.

"My name is Zangetsu I am Ichigo Kurosaki's zanpakuto. You must be the zanpakuto of the man we are fighting. Tell me what is your name?"

"My wielder has not yet learned my name, what makes you think I would tell you?" Kagome huffed and glared at the intruder, unwilling to let this man see how much that one statement hurt. "You will leave now or I will have no problem shredding your soul."

Once the man disappeared, she felt the boy's spirit energy sky rocket. The attack was so quick that Kagome barely had time to raise her barrier again. The blue glow returned as Kagome took the brunt of the damage for the two parallel attacks on Kenpachi's shoulders. Kenpachi's energy surged forward causing Kagome to feel thousands of tiny razors scratch at her soul before a slash appeared across her nose surprising her.

The battle continued with several more slashes appearing on her form, from trying to protect her master. Until suddenly Kenpachi took off his suppresser and the tiny razor feelings suddenly felt like thousands of blades slicing at her body. She had spent about half of her energy trying to transfer the wounds from Kenpachi to herself. She had forgotten to reinforce the barrier around her soul that protected her from the brunt of the pain caused by the clashing of energy. Tiny cuts began appearing on her body as a physical sign of the damage to her soul. Unable to take the pain any more Kagome concentrated repairing her soul. With Kagome's power receded, Kenpachi's power was released without restraint. Unfortunately without Kagome's power protecting him he stood no chance. What really mattered to Kagome was when she heard Kenpachi's attempt at an apology, it caused tears to gather in Kagome's eyes and her heart to swell in happieness.


	3. Chapter 3

I am re-watching the Zanpakuto arc so that I can be as accurate as possible for this story. So I apologize ahead of time if it is slow progress. We also had finals.

Inside of a deep cave within the Soul Society a moderate group of humanoid entities lounged around a glowing blue pool of water. Most of them seemed relaxed, but one among them grew restless. It was a female with chin length auburn hair that flared out in a cute bob with matching cat ears sitting atop of her head. Dressed in a pink out fit consisting of pink fur lined boots, one tall pink sock that came up to mid thigh and a white garter on the the other thigh. The top was a pink sleeveless high collar midriff shirt that had a white collar with a white plunge with pink detached sleeves. And puffy wide hipped shorts and a pink tail finished the look. But it mostly looked like it was made of fur.

"Hey, how long are we gonna to have to stick around this place anyway? I'm So frickin' bored here." she complained " eeeh, I'm gonna take a look out side"

"Not a good idea. It's too soon. Not everyone has arrived as of yet." said a pale lady stepping out of the shadows. She had long white hair and was dressed in a simple white kimono with a white and green obi.

"Everyone who?" asked the cat eared lady "How many more are coming?"

"Well I cant be sure exactly." the white lady replied

"Ha ha ha ha, ah who cares about our numbers?" cackled a lanky shadowed figure with long hair and a scythe. "In fact why don't I go out there and handle this my self?" he said cockily

"Ah shut up, rushing into things is foolish" replied one of the others laying on the ground.

A small golden light flew past him but slowed down enough to show a small barely dressed girl with a gold and black banded coloring. Instead of a right arm there was what looked like a large stinger attached to her body. She had long red hair pulled up into two ponytails that flowed out behind her. "You said it, an impatient man is so unattractive."

Suddenly there was a creaking from the door at the top of a flight of stairs as a door opens and a brown haired man with eyes ringed in coal gray markings wearing a long white coat with a fur collar and a purple cravat held on by a large ruby. The coat was held closed by a white obi and purple rope.

A young girl in a white haori with a pink under shirt and blue hakama tied with a yellow sash walked up the stairs. She was carrying 2 large bells tied on a pink ribbon that wrapped around her shoulders. She had medium length brown hair and straight cut bangs. "welcome back." she said looking at the strange pale man.

"I have brought us some new friends. Look after them." the man said continuing to walk down the stairs past the young girl.

Following behind him was a tall man, with long teal hair and ice blue eyes. He had a ice blue "X" mark across his face. He wore a tight blue shirt that showed off his muscles underneath a pale blue kimono with a dark blue stripe on each arm and white under layer. It was tied with a pale green sash that turned to ice at the end and ice claws around the collar. The front was fastened with gold cord and two pins. His hands and feet were covered in ice crystals and he looked on with and impassive stare.

Behind him stood a petite woman holding a pink lump of fluff with glowing yellow eyes. And a tall skeletal man with white hair and golden eyes in a ragged black cloak with an elongated hollow mask sitting upon his head. His hand sitting on the young woman's shoulder.

The woman who was looking around curiously stood around 5'2'' with long wavy black hair that had flared tips going down to about her knees. She had wide thick fringed blue eyes that contained and eerie glow that would flicker yellow occasionally. She wore a light blue haori and black hakama with old fashioned armor covering her abdomen, shoulders, and hips. The armor was tied on with a long black sash that ended in golden tassels.

Suddenly the small golden woman flew up "Hey, that guy is pretty good looking! Hey who is this bimbo?" Suddenly feeling extremely inferior to this old fashioned woman.

The cat woman walked up to the man in the white jacket "Be straight with me, how much longer are we gonna be stuck down here waiting?"

The man sighed "you will have to bear it a bit longer. The rest of out comrades will be joining us very soon." the woman started to protest but was stopped by the man putting a hand in front of her face, his nails were almost as long as his fingers. The woman stopped short and stared at the man. "The era of the soul reaper is coming to an end"

 **At Yamamoto's office**

Six figures walked up to the first division headquarters. One was a slim humanoid figure covered in bandages and wearing a very long light green hood. Running around the hooded figure were two young boys with light green eyes and silver hair. Wearing large, triangular blue hats with small red fans on either side, light blue robes over _kimonos_ with vertical red and yellow stripes near their waists, light beige _hakama_ , and blue shoes. Leading the group was a tall, violet-haired woman with a red ribbon around her neck and a black eye patch covering her right eye. Her left eye is turquoise, and her hair is worn in two corkscrew pigtails with bangs framing her face. She wears an indigo cape with an imprint of a large skull and the two blades on it, and a long, dark dress with a significantly low-cut neckline, exposing her large breasts, wearing a golden bone headdress. Once they reached the large golden doors decorated with the first division symbol the tall woman looked up at the doors.

"Well. This is it. We've reached our destination."

The two children giggled "Well, come on! Lets get started!"

 **In outer Rukongai**

Kenpachi jumped into the air and slashed through another hollow with laugh. Yachiru was sitting on the rubble of what was once a hut giggling and swinging her legs while watching Kenny have fun when a black butterfly landed on the toe of her sandal. Pausing in her enjoyment of Kenny's fight to listen to the message that the hell butterfly was carrying. She then jumped up and yelled out to Kenny.

"Hey Kenny we gotta go see Grandpa at Sokyoku. He says it's important."

Kenpachi paused and sighed before he disappeared and all of the hollows fell into two halves. He slid his Zanpakuto into his sash before walking over to Yachiru to collect her before heading back to Seireitei.

…...

Only a small appearance but its just the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of my followers and reviewers for sticking with me. I have gotten so many reviews on this story that I am astounded. It makes me really happy to know you all are enjoying this story.

…...

 **On Sokyoku**

All of the captains and vice-captains had gathered up on execution hill along with Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, who claimed to also have received messages from the Captain-Commander.

Ikkaku ran up to Jushirou "Captain do you know what is going on?" he asked "we got an urgent message to meet at Sokyoku."

"Yes, I received the same urgent message." Jushirou commented.

Just then Hitsugaya and Matsumoto used shunpo to arrive at the meeting place. "What did we miss?" Hitsugaya asked slightly out of breath.

"Captain Hitsugaya" Jushirou acknowledged.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Why were we called here?"

"I'm not really sure... I've asked, but it seems no one else knew about this meeting ahead of time." Jushirou answered. He looked around "and, well..."

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Is that Rukia?" Matsumoto asked walking past her captain.

Rukia looked over her shoulder after hearing her name. "Rukia you were summoned too?"Matsumoto asked.

Rukia nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure why, but I got a call just like the others did."

"Well, ts certainly an interesting group." Captain Kyoraku commented with a smile. He turned to look at Yumichika and Ikkaku "Are the two of you filling in for Captain Zaraki?"

Ikakku looked up, "We've never been the captains stand-ins before. It would be a first."

Just as Ikkaku finished speaking Kenpachi and Yachiru arrived at the meeting place and looked around. "Are we the last ones here again? So what is all this fuss about?" the captain didn't look too happy about being pulled away from his fighting.

"So none of you people know why the Head Captain sent for all of us at such an unreasonable hour?" Captain Mayuri questioned with a frown.

Renji sighed and crossed his arms. "This sucks. And this fog is a mess"

Just after he spoke everyone heard the rope bridge leasing to Sokyoku hill creaking. Everyone turned thinking it would be the Captain-Commander. But as the fog parted they saw Lieutenant Sasakibe staggering towards them with one hand outstretched.

"Ah Lieutenant Sasakibe. What is going on here? And where is the Head Captain?" Kira asked, hoping to finally get some answers.

The Lieutenant groaned before suddenly falling to the ground.

Kira, Momo and Shuhei all rushed forward to help as the others stared on in shock.

Omaeda gasped and looked to his captain. "Whoa! Captain?!"

Without taking her eyes off of the rope bridge she grabbed the hilt if her Zanpakuto "Scan the area, and remain alert."

Every body started looking around trying to figure out where the enemy was.

Uohana and Isane knelt over Lieutenant Sasakibe to evaluate his condition.

Renji, Kira, Rukia, and Kyoraku took up guard in four directions to cover the squad four captain and lieutenant.

"He's in bad shape, he's gone into cardiac arrest." Isane called to her captain.

Uohana looked up "Start resuscitation."

"Yes ma'am!"

Jushirou and Hitsugaya looked on in shock. This was the lieutenant of the first division. He was supposed to be one of the strongest soul reapers in soul society how could he have been taken down?

Someone scoffed behind them causing them to whip around and draw their swords, preparing for an attack.

There stood a tall brown haired man with eyes ringed in coal gray markings wearing a long white coat with a fur collar and a purple cravat held on by a large ruby. The coat was held closed by a white obi and purple rope. His hands were stuck in the pockets of his coat. "I'm afraid the Head-Captain won't be joining us tonight." he commented in a flat, almost bored tone.

Hitsugaya frowned "And just who the hell are you?"

Matsumoto, Kiyone, and Sentaro (the two third seats for 13th division) stood in front of their captains.

This caused the stranger to smile. Just as a large form loomed over him.

The person in front of him was a large humanoid male with a fox head. This man wore armor on his shoulders and wrists. "And how do you know the Head-Captain isn't coming?" to any other person this would have been very intimidating.

"Captain Komomura!" lieutenant Iba called worried for his captain. This may be the man that took down the Head-Captain's lieutenant.

Komomura's eyes narrowed,"We're waiting. What did you do with Head-Captain Yamamoto?" the stranger just smiled "So you refuse to answer? Well in that case..." Komomura reached for his sword "I'll just beat the answer out of you!" he drew his sword and used his fist to hit the man, or so he thought.

The man jumps back and lands on his feet a few meters away. Once he stands up he holds out his hand and a shock wave of energy erupts from his had toward the gathered shiningami, sending up dust and debris.

Ikkaku smirked "Well then. This just got way more interesting..."

Kenpachi starts laughing maniacally "I like this guy! Maybe coming back here wasn't such a bad idea after all!"

"Shall we get involved captain?" Yumichika asks tucking some of his wildly flying hair behind his ear.

Iba stepped in "Stay back! Can't you see that my Captain is fighting him? Keep out of this out the two of you will get hurt."

Kenpachi plopped down on the ground and crossed his legs. "I'm not going to steal another man's fight."

Komomura started to release his reitsu "Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh!" the large armored form of the captains bankai rose up behind him. "We demand the Head-Captain! Tell us where he is!"

"I should warn you, that your feeble attacks wont touch me..." the stranger said not looking even the slightest bit concerned about the giant armored warrior behind the fox-like captain.

"We will see!" Komomura charged the man. But instead of following the captains movements like it should, the armor swung its sword down on the Captain.

"Captain no!" Iba rushed to his captain to find that he had moved out of the way just in time.

Everybody was stunned "That strike what was that?" Hitsugaya gasped.

Soi-fon looked startled "A Zanpakuto attacked its own master?! That's impossible"

Kyoraku lifted up his hat a little thinking he may have missed some sort of detail. "what the hell?!"

Renji was the next to speak up "What the hell is going on here?"

Mayuri was smiling in the creepy way that he does when thinking about experimenting on someone. "My, my. How intriguing."

Komomura stood up and looked back at his Zanpakuto eyes wide when there was a large explosion. When all the dust settled a large red muscled man was standing in front of Komomura with blue hair and glowing yellow eyes. "who are you?" Komomura asked the man grunted a little and flames came out of the corner of his mouth. Komomura's eyes widened further "Tenken? But how is that possible?"

The now named Tenken brought his sword down upon his once master. Komomura was able to push off his Zanpakuto's attack and retreat a bit. But before he could get too far Tenken threw a cord with flaming ends at Komomura. The cord wrapped around Komomura's wrist letting Tenken pull him into another attack, this one hitting. "How...Could...this..." Komomura gasped out as he fell unconscious.

"Captain! Hold on!" Iba rushed up to help his captain

"Hold on Iba!" Yumichika grabbed the lieutenant's arm.

"Let go of me Yumichika!"

While the others were distracted Hitsugaya attacked the monster that attacked his fellow captain. "Reign over the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!"

Soi-Fon decided to join the fray. "Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!"

When Hitsugaya's sword did not transform Tenken took the moment of surprise to throw the flaming cord at the small captain. Hitsugaya dodged but when he landed he glared at his Zanpakuto, confused as to why it did not transform.

"Captain!"Matsumoto cried out in concern.

Hitsugaya ignored her cry. "Shikai doesn't work!?"

Soi-fon was staring at her sword in something akin to horror. "you're right."

One by one every shiningami on the hill tried calling their Zanpakuto only to have the same thing happen over and over again.

"what the hell is going on? There's is no reitsu in my Zanpakuto!" Renji asked irritated that his sword did not work.

Mayuri examined his Zanpakuto. "Hmm, you are right. The spiritual pressure is indeed absent. The question is why?"

The mysterious man laughed "That is simple. You and your precious Zanpakuto, are no longer united as one." he pushed some of his hair back "I have freed them from the shiningami's control."

"Freed our Zanpakuto?" Isane questioned surely such a thing couldn't me possible. "Is that possible?" Isane asked her captain, a tinge of worry in her voice.

The man looked up from behind his fingers and you could see blood dripping from his right eye. Then he whipped his arm out and explosions could be seen all through out the soul society.

"What are you trying to pull now you psycho!?" Renji yelled.

"Oh that wasn't me." he replied in a bored tone "your own Zanpakuto are responsible for this destruction."

Momo looked horrified as she managed out a strangled "no."

This seemed to amuse the dark haired stranger. "I'm afraid its true, dear. They have all been released from the shiningami's control!" laughing loudly everybody could hear destruction and panicked cries in the back ground.

…...

I know we haven't gotten to see kagome fight yet but we will


	5. Chapter 5

Wow not even up a day and I already had 2 reviews. I really do love you guys. You are awesome.

…...

Down in soul society hundreds of low ranking shiningami were scrambling to put out fires and move others that were injured. Suddenly half a dozen shiningami were laying on the ground severely injured. Others drew their swords, and one pointed to a rooftop in the distance. "look there's someone over there!" "who is it?" "an intruder?" everyone looked to where the one man pointed and sure enough there was a figure of a man, no, it was more a shadow. The figure had a long hair that looks to flow in the wind and long pointed ears. There looked to be black bands going around his legs instead of pants and a short cowl that covered only his shoulders. He carried two double ended scythes liked with a long chain. Once the people below noticed him the figure started laughing maniacally, showing sharp fangs. Before you could blink the man had disappeared and there were screams all over before more shiningami fell bleeding heavily. Jumping up into the air and laughing more the man threw both of his scythes impaling two more shiningami and lodging into the ground below. "what is it?" a female shiningami hollered.

The shadowy figure scoffed "Heh! This is too easy." before continuing his assault.

While everyone was watching the slaughter a young girl waled up behind several men. "Must he be so barbaric? Its disgusting." this surprised many man causing them to turn it was a small girl in white haori and purple hakama with a yellow sash. She was holding onto a pink sash with large bells on the end. "Good evening. If I were you I'd start running" the girl started spinning, the bells on the end of her sash lit up with flames. Releasing the flames from the bells the girl stopped to survey the damages. "I apologize, but I have no time to play with all of you. If you would sempai..."

A young woman with knee length wavy black hair hopped down from a nearby roof. The was wearing a light blue haori and magenta hakama, tied with a dark blue sash. The sleeves of the haori were open at the shoulders. She smiled and then held up her hands. Her hair started flowing with an invisible energy. "Kai" it almost came out as a whisper. Suddenly there was a large explosion and people and buildings with in 1 kilometer were flattened.

"Awe, you are such a spoil sport lady." the shadowed figure complained propping one of the double sided scythes onto his shoulder.

"that maybe but we have somewhere to be." the lady with the young woman commented. Her earlier companions jumping from their cover in order to stand with her. The pink fuzzy blob making a cooing sound before jumping into her arms causing her to giggle.

…...

 **Elsewhere in soul society**

…...

Half a dozen men had a hold of a ladder trying to get to a fire that was on the roof of a building when a large dark skinned man with red hair and a red beard grabbed on to the ladder. He had a white kimono tied around his waist with his chest and arms bare and a fur that matched his hair around his wrists. He proceeds to play a short game of tug-of-war with the smaller men before lifting the ladder and throwing the men off.

"don't even try. You guys don't even stand a prayer." he remarks looking down at the tiny men who shifted nervously.

Suddenly a small amount of ice drifts across the giant's shoulder causing him to turn around to look at a tall female dressed all in white with long white hair standing on top of a roof across the courtyard.

"We have been summoned. Come along" the pale woman commented summoning ice around her hands before she blew on it, causing it to crash down into the courtyard like a wave of ice and snow. The large man jumped out of the way. The men on the ground were not so lucky as they were enveloped in an increasingly large wave of ice.

…...

 **Back on Sokyoku**

…...

All eyes switched from the destruction below to the stange man as he brought a hand up to wipe his eye "That was just a preview. A Small demonstration if you will. So you would begin to comprehend the power of my comrades." he spread his arms and turned his back to the shiningami. "And as for the Zanpakuto which you foolishly thought you owned. Well, cast your eyes on their true forms!"

Large flashes of light appeared. When they dimmed there were humanoids in their place. The first to appear were a tall busty woman in what looked like green fur. The fur covered most of her body having a very low cut front. She had long pink hair which spiked slightly on the top and a chain wrapped around her waist. If you followed the chain it lead to a collar around the neck of a pale boy next to her dressed in a cropped white top and white pants that blended into a snake tail at the base of his spine. The bot had slightly darker pink hair than his companion.

The next one was a large man with knee length red hair that spiked above his head and behind his ears. He also had a beard that came down to a point, and fur the same color around his wrists. His skin was almost a brown with a black slash from one shoulder to another. He had a white kimono tied around his waist with his chest and arms bare.

Behind him was an obese shirtless man with a very flat nose. He has red hair kept in five spikes across his head, and wears a light blue cape clasped around his neck with a large, golden chain with a lock on it. He has a crescent moon-shaped scar located above his chest and a piercing on the right side of his lower lip. He wears dark blue pants, which are held up by a red belt with an elongated and hollow belt buckle.

Then a dark shadowy figure with long hair that looks to flow in the wind and long pointed ears. There looked to be black bands going around his legs instead of pants and a short cowl that covered only his shoulders. He carried two double ended scythes liked with a long chain.

The second set to appear included the pale woman dressed all in white with long white hair. She was in a long white formal kimono with an elaborately tied obi and white hait ornements.

Next to her was and emaciated man with black hair carrying a large ball and chain attached to his wrist. His hair covered his face with a thin rope tied around his head. He also wore black hakamas and had a large tumbstone on his back tied on with a large chain wrapped across his chest and waist.

Standing next to hm was a handsome man with long blue hair in a braid and his head wrapped in bandages with a golden plume on the back. He has dark fur covering most of his back, his arms, and his sides, and has long green feathers tipped with orange and yellow on his forearms and waist. He wears tan, calf-length boots segmented by a spiral design

A man with completely black eyes and long, dark hair. He has white cloth wrapped around his forehead, and wears a white robe with baggy sleeves underneath a dark blue vest, which is joined at the front by dozens of large, tan-colored beads that loop around his shoulders and connect two gray disks; these disks each have a string of small white beads hanging from them and a yellow, lightning bolt-shaped protrusion pointing toward his shoulder. The vest covers his lower torso and legs as well, and has a white pocket on either side of its waistline. He also wears gray gloves and boots, which extend up to his elbows and knees respectively, and wears a large, shrine-shaped box on his back.

The next spirit took the form of a young, petite girl with brown eyes and long brown hair. She wore a white kimono with a pink hem, tied to her waist with a long piece of yellow fabric, above a long, light purple skirt. She has a long pink ribbon with a large bells attached to either end loosely wrapped around her upper body

And a small, pink-eyed young woman with long brown hair tied into two long pigtails at the back. She has a collar of white fur around her neck, wears puffy shorts and leggings with alternating yellow-black stripes on them, and wearing black shoes. She has a small yellow-black plate covering each breast, and has short, puffy, yellow-black striped sleeves covering each shoulder. Her entire right arm is covered by a segmented, yellow-black stinger.

All shiningami looked on with wide eyes.

"somehow the Zanpakuto managed to manifest themselves?!" Hitsugaya muttered, completely horrified.

Another spirit materialized behind the small captain startling him. This spitit took the form of a tall man with an icy blue, X-shaped mark extending across his face, gray eyes, and long, teal-green hair which reaches his lower back. He wears a dark blue chestplate underneath a pale blue _kimono_ , which is connected by two bronze, star-like clips joined by a pale green rope; the kimono also has a dark blue horizontal stripe on either sleeve, has white edges, and is bound at his waist by a long piece of pale green cloth, which acts as a prehensile tail and is tipped with ice. He has a scarf-shaped piece of ice on his shoulders which extends around the back of his neck, and his arms and legs are completely covered in ice.

"That's Insane!" Renji yelled his Zanpakuto held tightly in his hand.

The next appeared behind Byakuya and walked out drawing the captain and his lieutenant's gaze. He was a tall man with long, dark brown hair tied up in the back with a white ribbon in a long ponytail which reaches his lower back. His face is covered by an ornate mask featuring golden teeth, black lips and fangs, a golden protrusion on either side, and a golden headpiece shaped like three cherry blossoms. He wore a long, light purple kimono with white stripes running down the center and sleeves, which is tied at his waist with a long piece of white fabric that hangs down in two long loops in the front. He also wore a red-gold pauldron on each shoulder, which are connected by a golden band with strips of red fabric hanging from it and two interweaved strips of red fabric above itand red, elbow-length gauntlets and red greaves.

Then from within Mayuri's robes came a small, yellow, humanoid creature with several vertical lines around its eyes and a small amount of blue hair, which lies in a curl on top of its head. It has butterfly-like wings with a large halo floating behind them.

"Hmm? Oh!" Mayuri looked curiously after the little spirit. "Interesting."

"How is this possible?" Jushiro asked in shock.

"This is nuts" Kyoraku sighed tiredly.

Suddenly a spirit pushed its way past Matsumoto Leaning forward and pushing her ample hreasts forward "Out of the way." It was a curvaceous woman with turquoise eyes, peach-colored skin, and chin-length maroon hair, which is styled into two cat-like ears at the top and frameing her face with several long bangs. She has pink fur covering her forearms, her pelvis, her feet, her left leg, and most of her upper torso. She has a tuft of white fur covering her neck and extending down to the middle of her chest, and there is a ring of white fur around her right thigh. She has a long, pink tail and claw-like nails.

"How dare you!" Matsumoto yelled. The cat lady threw a wink over her shoulder and continued walking.

Byakuya started walking forward.

"Huh? Brother?" Rukia uestioned.

"Enough of this. Tell us who you are." Byakuya demanded.

The stranger looked up " I am known as Muramasa." he stated "And tonight marks the end of the Shiningami's reign over the Zanpakuto. Now it will be the Zanpakuto who rule over the shinngami."

"Enough of this crap I'm Going to end this now!" Zaraki stood up and launched himself at the now identified Muramasa.

He was just about to bring his sword down on this guy's head when a jagged blade blocked his swing.

…...

Dun dun dun...


	6. Chapter 6

To answer one of the reviews for the last chapter: yes her clothing has changed. You will notice that her outfit will change according to the type or amount of power she uses. But I will not tell you just yet that the different outfits mean it will be clear enough soon

sorry the chapter is so short. big break up, found tumors and cysts in my uterus and ovaries over all bad month

* * *

"Enough of this crap I'm Going to end this now!" Zaraki stood up and launched himself at the now identified Muramasa.

He was just about to bring his sword down on this guy's head when a jagged blade blocked his swing.

…...

Behind the blade was a small woman with knee length wavy black hair. She was wearing a light blue haori and magenta hakama, tied with a dark blue sash. The sleeves of the haori were open at the shoulders. She was holding the sword with only one hand bu seemed to have no problem holding the larger man back. She opened her mouth to say something but the only thing that the shiningami could hear was the tinkling of bells. The sound was like the bells that he used to keep in his hair.

Unfortunately the only ones that could hear what she said were the other Zanpakuto. "I see that your inpatients is as strong as ever dear master."

The look on his face made it clear that he could not hear her voice. Even with the aid of a physical body, but at least he could hear something which was an improvement.

She sighed and with a flick of her wrist pushed the large captain back several meters before a swirl on energy surrounded her, obscuring her from view. Once the energy had died down enough the womans clothes had changed to a light blue haori and black hakama with old fashioned armor covering her abdomen, shoulders, and hips. The armor was tied on with a long black sash that ended in golden tassels. In her hands was a large cleaver like sword that was easily twice maybe even three times as big as she was, with a long handle and a golden top with a large golden tassel on the straight edge. How she was able to lift let alone swing the damn thing was a mystery to everyone. Even the Zanpakuto behind her looked amazed and some even scared.

The woman twirled the giant blade above her head before she brought the tasseled corner down into the ground in front of her. As the top of the blade came down on the ground there was a loud crack and the ground started shifting creating a giant fissure in front of her. She then swung the sword upwards cutting through the air and slicing into the large captain like butter. It left a deep gash on his chest that bleed profusely.

The large man laughed and stood tall "now this is going to be a good fight!" he disappeared and came up behind the woman and brought his sword down hoping to disable her sword arm. His brows furrowed when his sword was stopped millimeters away from her skin. She just looked over her shoulder and smiled with her eyes closed before she too disappeared.

Slashes appeared in an "X" across the captains back and smaller cuts across his arms and legs. The other captains gaped. "How can she move so fast with such a large blade?" Rangiku voiced what they were all thinking.

The woman appeared next to the large dark skinned spirit who placed his hand on the woman's shoulder "Are you okay Kagome-sama?" the spirit now identified as Kagome nodded and picked up a small pink ball of fluff that was hiding behind the larger spirit. The sound of bells came again as the spirit, Kagome, looked up and spoke to the other spirit. 'Where is Kenjuu?' she asked.

"I believe that Kenjuu-san is making sure your quarters are up to our standards,Kagome-sama." the larger spirit answered.

The woman shook her head and patted her companions pink fur before she was enveloped in a white light and her clothing changed back to the light blue haori and magenta hakama, tied with a dark blue sash.

None of the shiningami recognized the name of the female spirit but one some recognized the other name

"sanpo kenjuu?" Yachiru muttered. The pink fuzz in the woman's arms looked up chirped and warbled. The woman holding him smiled sadly and ruffled the fluff.

The gears started turning in Yachiru's head. The initial shape of her sword, the closeness of her swords spirits and why no body recognized the name. Many thought she was still just a naive little girl, but you had to be smart and cunning to be able to keep up with the men in squad 11. But the best way for her to win a fight was for people not to know how clever she actually was.

"Kenny did you see her sword?" Yachiru asked trying to get the big lug to come to the same conclusion. Maybe he would finally be able to release his shikai.


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry for the long wait and if the chapter isn't up to par. I felt so bad for leaving it for so long.

"From now on, the zanpakuto will rule over shinigami!" Muramasa said, then he lifted and opened his hand summoning a sword. He grasped the sword and turned it so that the point was pointing to the ground. He pushed the blade into the ground widening the fissure and creating square pillars that raised up under the zanpakuto spirits. All of the shinigami stood shocked at the display of power focusing more on the spirit who was currently posing a bigger threat.

"Zanpakuto will rule over shinigami?!" Captain Ukitake asked incredulously. This caused Muramasa to smirk down at the group. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Muramasa's eyes seemed to light up at this question. "Exactly what it sounds like" he sounded like he was talking to a small child. "I told you, I've already freed your zanpakuto" he brought his arm up to his side, waving at all the spirits hiding behind him.

All the shinigami looked down at their swords, disbelieving of the man's words. Renji decided to test his words.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" he ran his hand down the flat of his katana trying to release his shikai. He stared at the katana when nothing happened.

The zanpakuto spirits smiled down at their masters some even laughing. Although the spirit with the samurai mask you couldn't tell if there was any change in emotion. And the small woman named Kagome still looked sad.

Captain Kyoraku started walking forward "I'm taking this little conversation about zanpakuto seriously, but there is Yama-jii? Yama-jii's the one who summoned us here." he stopped when he had come up even with Ukitake and Byakuya. Tilting his hat just slightly so that he could view the spirit up on the pillars. "Now, will you tell us where he is?"

Muramasa Chuckled. "We've locked Yamamoto Genryuusai away." This comment surprised all of the captains who heard it. "His zanpakuto, Ryuujin Jakka, was unwilling to join forces with us. So your zanpakuto, Katen Kyoukotsu, Sougyo no Kotowati, and Minazuki sealed him away with their reiatsu."

This statement seemed to appall Ukitake "What?" he shouted.

Isane looked at Uohana "Captain..."

Soi-fon was suddenly scared. "This can't be! You couldn't seal the Captain-Commander…"

Kira looked at her "is that even possible?"

Kurotsuchi was smiling maniacally "This is most intriguing."

Kyoraku shook his head "you can't expect us to believe this do you?"

Muramasa just smiled "it doesn't matter whether you believe me or not. It's reality."

Ikkaku got fed up with all the talking and charged Muramasa. His blade was blocked by a tall man with an icy blue, X-shaped mark extending across his face, gray eyes, and long, teal-green hair.

"Ikkaku-san!" Renji called out. Rukia stood behind him stunned.

Ikkaku wasn't able make any advance with his attack and looked back to the captains. "Captain Kyouraku, Captain Ukitake, any further conversation's a waste of time!"

Ukitake grabbed his zanpakuto and shifted into a defensive stance. "Kyouraku!"

Sighing, Kyouraku lifted the brim of his hat and looked at Ukitake. "I guess we must…" he stated almost like it was the most inconvenient thing. When he lowered his hat again all shinigami present charged and started attacking the zanpakuto spirits. Renji, Rukia, and Momo attacked the large red skinned giant but all were pushed back.

Hitsugaya decided to attack the soul in the samurai mask. Both pushed off and tried to come at each other from another angle.

Matsumoto looked up as her captain flew over her head. She ran over to her captain, but was stopped by a small wasp-like woman.

Captain Uohana was still standing watch over Sasakibe. "Isane, take care of Vice-Captain Sasakibe"

Isane nodded "okay!" and looked over to where Lieutenant Iba was lifting his captain over his shoulder to move him from the battlefield. Hisagi came over and put one of the captain's arms over his shoulders "I will help."

Both men suddenly looked up to see a red and black shadowy man charging at them. Suddenly Soi-fon charged in front of them and tackled the man out of their way. The shadowy man looked confused before looking at the being that was attacking him before a slightly disgusted look crossed his face.

"Kyouraku, we should retreat!" Ukitake said.

Kenpachi and yachiru were grinning like maniacs. Kenpachi started laughing and launched himself towards the small woman who was able to hit him before. Wanting to have another good fight before these people disappeared.

Yachiru dropped off of Kenny's back before he got to the Kago-lady. And a little pink puff with yellow eyes launched itself at her. When it landed on her chest it started licking her. It seemed like at least this part of her zanpakuto set had no ill will for her. The fact that he had such a close relationship with Kenny's blade even in this instance started even more gears in her head. Many people underestimated her because of her childish behavior. She just had fun, didn't mean she had to be stupid. There was another motive for Kenny's zanpakuto to have agreed to be with this psycho.

Kagome looked up as her master charged her again. She let go of Sanpo Kenjuu and held her hand up placing a small amount of energy just above her skin to stop the blade from injuring her. Kenpachi noticed that she didn't even draw her blade. This made him angry and he sent a flurry of blows at her.

"Draw your sword!" He demands angry that she won't take him seriously.

'I don't want to fight you.' she looked around to see how close the other zanpakuto were to her. 'I just want to _help'._

Kenpachi and Yachiru heard the bells that accompanied the spirits talking she paused then looked around quickly. Then they heard the bells again but this time Yachiru could have sworn she heard the word ' _help'._ Kenpachi probably would have heard it if he had been listening.

Yachiru walked a little closer "did you say 'help'?"

Kagome was surprised enough that a shinigami heard her. That she let her energy flux just a bit. This allowed Kenpachi's blade to actually cut her, He smirked and went to hit her again. But she disappeared, the gash didn't even bother her at all. Kagome moved in front of Yachiru and knelt down. She smiled at Yachiru and tucked a lock of hair behind the childlike lieutenant's ear. Kagome nodded as a tear ran down her cheek and gestured behind her to kenpachi then held her hands over her ears.

Yachiru decided as president of the 'Shinigami Woman's Association' she was going to help Kagome. "So you need help getting Kenny to hear you right? What about the creepy claw guy?"

Kagome shook her head and paused. Then she put her hand up and a blue bubble surrounded the two. Kenpachi had taken a 2 handed blow but didn't see Yachiru. The force of the blow sunk the bubble about 3 foot into the earth.

At this time Ukitake said "Kyoraku, I think we should retreat."

"Sounds good to me." Kyoraku agreed.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over the cliff. Everyone looked up to see Ashisogi Jizo looming over them. Purple smoke leaking out of its mouth.

"My, my. It's going to vomit poison at us." Kurotsuchi giggled.

"Everyone, run for it!" Kyoraku yelled.

"There's no escape." Muramasa stated.

Suddenly Zabimaru came roaring out from behind him and charged its energy attack.

Suddenly there was a pillar of blue light that covered Sokyoku hill blinding many and drawing the attention of others.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the blue light diminished there stood only one on Sokyoku hill. That one being the mysterious Zanpakuto spirit with the long black hair. She took off towards where her current 'master' was, snorting at the thought. Suddenly a troubling thought crossed her mind that made her take a quick detour before joining her 'comrades' in battle.

Once her detour was out of the way she searched out the energy of one of her 'Master' before identifying his energy close to that of Abarai Renji, who was on her squad at one time. Heading over to help her comrades, hopefully without harming too many, she finds Muramasa watching Abarai who was with Kuchiki Rukia being attacked by Kazeshini and Gonryomaru. Abarai was once on her squad so she remembered a bit about him. Stepping in front of the the double-scythe wielding spirit she moved like she was going to attack Abarai only to be stopped, her blade inches from cutting the Lieutenant, by the homicidal spirit yelling at her.

"Hey go get your own victim, Bitch!" this caused Kagome's eye to start twitching, forgetting about Muramasa for a moment, before she looked over her shoulder.

"What did you just call me?" 'He better not have said what I think he said' she thought, anger rising in her chest. She hated that word. Of course the Shiningami couldn't understand her but the murderous look in her face was explanation enough.

"I said move it bitch, this is my kill!" the spirit replied not realizing the danger before him.

Kagome whipped around forgetting why she was here. "kai" just a single syllable was all it took. Her eyes flashed yellow and her clothing changed to a light blue haori and black hakama with old fashioned armor covering her abdomen, shoulders, and hips. The armor was tied on with a long black sash that ended in golden tassels though the ends of her sleeves were looking torn. Suddenly buildings started collapsing and Kazeshini, Gonryomaru, Abarai, and Kuchiki were all forced to the ground under the mass of spiritual pressure she was exuding.

"you will never call me by that word or I shall release all of my seals and enjoy the snapping of your bones under the weight of my spiritual pressure. Is that clear you psychotic bastard?" it came out more of a growl that made the bell like tone that the Shiningami heard more like the death toll heard after a funeral.

Kazeshini let out a muffled "Whatever" before the pressure lightened up and the woman's armor disappeared.

"Good" turning around her eyes widened. She had forgotten that the Shiningami were there. At the same time Gonryomaru got up to make another attack on the Shiningami who were now paying attention to the woman who had just flattened them with a word. This sneak attack was however thwarted by someone releasing Bakudo #61 upon him. Kagome's eyes landed on Captain Kuchiki.

"Well that was lucky." she muttered to herself.

Byakuya's eyes flickered to her and she took half a step back. "Keep your guard up." His eyes then move to a rooftop across from him. Without looking Kagome jumps back and lands on the rooftop next to Muramasa and the samurai armored Zanpakuto spirit.

"He's right." Muramasa announces alerting the other two to his presence, "your soul society captains are truly impressive. I can see they possess the strength to control powerful Zanpakuto."

At this time the samurai spirit draws his blade, which glows pink before materializing completely, and steps in front of Muramasa. He points his blade at Byakuya.

Rukia turns to her brother "Careful!" worried that this spirit was challenging her brother strait out.

"My name is Senbonzakura." the spirit suddenly speaks, causing Rukia and Renji's eyes to widen.

Byakuya looks to them. "Leave."

"But Brother!" Rukia cries in concern. This causes Kagome's eyes to soften.

Reaching for his sword Byakuya looks to his opponent. "I will not repeat myself." Using shunpo he reappears in front of Senbonzakura blade drawn overhead. Senbonzakura blocks his attack. After exchanging a couple blows they move to another roof where Byakuya tries to overpower his opponents blade.

"you are obviously a man of experience. More than anyone you should know that it is hopeless to challenge my thousands of blades with just one sword." as he says this his blade glows pink and starts to dissolve into many thousands of tiny petal-like blades. Byakuya's eyes widen as he inhales sharply.

This causes Kagome to giggle as she thinks to herself, 'as if he would forget what his own blade was capable of.' Muramasa takes this as a sign that she is enjoying the lashing that the Shiningami is about to receive.

Using shunpo Byakuya withdraws from the typhoon of blades that he knows is coming. Appearing behind the Zanpakuto momentarily before disappearing again.

Senbonzakura sends his blades behind him to follow the Shiningami before turning around himself. "you cant escape!" the blade calls out mockingly as his blades follow the Shiningami's exact path. "It's useless!" he yells finally following after the Shiningami himself. Byakuya frowns and looks behind himself as he is enveloped by a flurry of pink petal-like blades.

"No, Brother!" Rukia cries out as her brother is fully enveloped by the blades and then slammed into a nearby building. "No!" came another heartbreaking wail from the distraught girl.

"Hey! Stop!" Renji grabbed onto his friend's arm keeping here from running to her brother's side.

"Let go!" she screams as she struggles to go after her brother.

"Your brother can handle this himself." Renji says calmly "Besides look who's here!" he glances to the right where a woman dressed all in white with white hair stands with her blade pointed at them and four rows of ice ready to attack them.

Kagome scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"is that really..." Rukia trails off, eyes wide.

"Tsuginomai Hakuren." the woman in white states causing the four rows of ice to rush forward and try to envelope the two Shiningami.

'Good' Kagome thinks with a bored look on her face, 'She missed.' Kagome then turns to Muramasa. "I'm going to go find my own battle" she says with a smirk.

Muramasa turns to her, "Just remember to share."

Kagome nods and takes off 'that guy is creepy' deciding to lay low for a while Kagome decided to check on her earlier project. Heading off towards the fourth division barracks she looks around to make sure that no Zanpakuto are near by before sneaking towards a building. She felt something similar to walking through a cold gel before pressing up against a wall. Good it seems her barrier was still in place. The Shiningami would need the relief center to help all the injured that were going to show up. Nodding to herself she decided she was going to walk the perimeter of the barrier before heading back out. She managed to find a couple unconscious Shiningami outside of the barrier that she dragged through on her way around. Once done with the perimeter check she stepped back out. Unfortunately she forgot to check before stepping outside of the barrier and came face to face with Shuuhei and Izuru carrying an injured Captain Komomura. Kagome had always held a fondness for the large fox-like Captain, so she merely huffed and started walking past them.

"Hey, you! What were you doing in the relief center?" Shuuhei demanded pointing his sword at her.

Kagome merely raised a brow at him before walking off dismissively waving a hand at them. She still had to find Yachiru-chan since she seemed to be the only one even able to remotely understand her right now. Turning her back on the three she started walking away while looking around trying to pinpoint the pink haired girls energy signature. It didn't help that the girl tended to bounce and run around.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" Shuuhei shouted getting ready to set Captain Komomura down to go after this spirit.

Kagome sighed and looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, but you wouldn't be able to understand me even if I did answer, right?"

True to her words all the three could hear were the tinkling of bells when her lips started moving.

Izuru looked at the woman in surprise before his eyebrows furrowed. "Those bells..." he started muttering. 'I know I've heard them before' trying to wrack his brain as to where he heard them was frustrating. His words got the other two thinking and Komomura's eyes widened.

"Kenpachi?" Komomura questioned, surprising the other three. He started looking the soul over for the spiritual pressure bells that Kenpachi always wore.

Kagome's heart started beating faster. Could it be that someone else might have realized what she was? Maybe he could help? "Please _,_ tell me you can understand me!" she yelled. Taking a step back towards the three hoping to get through to him. Komomura's ear twitched and his brows furrowed but that was all she got from him. When he showed no signs of having understood what she said she sighed. Using shunpo she took off, dissapointed. It would have been nice to find someone to help. 'I had better find Yachiru then.'

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the long wait and short update but I had to give you all something for waiting this long. I got switched over to night shift at the hospital and we are eternally short staffed there. So I am always exhausted thanks again for putting up with me!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks guys for being so patient. I had most of this chapter written out. Unfortunately I lost my job at the hospital, and within 24 hours of losing my job my house caught fire. I was finally able to get my computer out of the house and get the information from my hard-drive! Also got a new job, not nearly as stressful.

 **Back at the Squad 4 Relief center**

Uohana looks around the conference table and sighs. "So then to review, this Muramasa is the one controlling these manifested Zanpakuto?" She looks to Ichigo who was shaking his head.

"from what I've seen and experienced, its not all that simple. I don't think he's controlling the Zanpakuto with his mind. What he's done, is stir up all the resentment these Zanpakuto feel towards their masters. He's using their anger to lead them against us. There's only one way to get our Zanpakuto back. That's to fight and defeat them, so they'll surrender their power to us again." Ichigo responds

Ukitake brings his hand to his chin in thought. "hmmm... I see. Well, what do you know? It looks like we've discovered a way to solve this problem." he says with a smile.

"Yeah, but hold on..." Kyoraku interrupted "This might sound like a good solution, but truthfully, it's gonna take time to find all of our Zanpakuto to make them surrender to us." he says with his chin in hid hand "You think their leader will sit by while we do that? I'm thinking no."

Ichigo frowns "In any case, we're gonna have to."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Reporting sir!" came a voice from the other side.

The door opens to reveal Renji. Ukitake turns to view the doorway. "Ah! Good you're here."

Renji rubs at the back of his neck, walking into the room. Behind followed the manifestation if Zabimaru, a tall busty woman in what looked like green fur and pale boy with a snake tail next to her in a white shirt and shorts. "So, they said you wanted to see me?" Renji commented.

Ukitake nodded, "Yes, we heard you forced your Zanpakuto to submit. I called you here to find out if you learned anything from your battle that could help us out?"

Renji sighs and shakes his head "I wish they could, but these two don't remember anything about what happened." he rubs the back of his neck again.

The woman behind him puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head. "Nope, not a thing."

Suddenly the pale boy starts complaining, "Renji, I'm really hungry, lets go eat." He starts weaving around on his tail waving his arms. Renji gives a long suffering sigh before turning around to yell at the boy.

"I'll get you food later, but first are you sure that you don't recall a thing?!" he yells.

The busty woman shakes her head, "nope, not a thing."

The pale boy moves behind him and starts swaying behind Renji whining.

Renji growls in frustration, a tic appearing on his forehead. "The both of you are just plain stupid!"

(I am going to call the female part Zabi and the male part Maru from now on since it never specifies if they actually have other names)

Zabi turns away from her master and huffs. "Well, we're your Zanpakuto,after all, we take after you."

Renji bring his fist up threateningly. "I've got this feeling you're trying to say that I'm an Idiot!"

Maru took this opportunity to jump onto Renji's shoulders and lean onto his head and laughs.

Zabi smirks, "Well, don't you catch on fast."

Renji fumes, "That's it! Knock this off and turn back into my sword right now!"

Maru blinks in confusion "Huh?" he huffs "I dun wanna. We won't be able to tease you like this if we're in our blade form!" he says smirking at the end.

"You little brat!" Renji yells grabbing at the child leaning on his head.

Maru jumps away and starts bouncing around the room. "If you wanna turn me back, then you hafta catch me!" he yells laughing.

Renji takes the bait and starts chasing the child around trying to catch him. "Get back here!" He yelled not noticing the annoyance growing on Uohana's face.

"Why should I, huh?" was Maru's laughing reply.

Uohana's eyebrow started twitching.

Renji tripped and slid down the table stopping in front of Uohana.

"You're just a bundle of energy." her tone causes Renji to look up at her "But here, you mustn't goof around like you're a child at a playground. Please keep in mind that you're in Squad Four's barracks." her eyes opened and a shadow seems to fall over her face. "Is that clear Lieutenant Abarai?" her tone had him sweating bullets.

 **Back with Kagome**

Kagome feels the familiar reitsu of the captain that 'interrupted' her squabble with Kazeshini. She came upon a building with guards in front of it. If she remembers right it was some sort of records building. One of the two guards yawned, causing his partner to chastise him. While he was berating his partner the Captain, Byakuya if she recalled correctly, sunpo'd behind them and hit a pressure point to knock them out. Once the guards are out he notices Kagome sitting on a near by roof watching him. So she smiled a waved to him before hopping down and walking slowly over, just in case he decided to attack.

Byakuya merely raised and eyebrow at the curious soul. He was no fool he knew who she belonged to. She was the only unknown Zanpakuto in the 13 squads. "You are Kenpachi's sword." it was a statement not a question, but she nodded anyways. "You are different from the others. You did not attack me. Why?"

Knowing that he most likely couldn't hear her she shrugs and gestures toward him as if saying 'and you?'

He sighs "I have my own reasons to _aid_ your kind."

Kagome nods and turns around, arms crossed as if standing guard, then looks over her shoulder at him with one eyebrow raised.

Byakuya cocks an eyebrow. "You are going to stand guard? For me?"

Kagome just sighs and turns around using both hands to 'shoo' the captain giggling. Before turning around and backing into a shadow to take cover, eyes becoming sharp.

Byakuya shakes his head and continues on into the records compound.

The sound of bodies hitting the ground made Kagome give a breathy laugh before she heard a small group of Shiningami heading towards her.

"I mean jeez, this is just ridiculous. Making me go check out the archive records-" he took a bite of a cookie before continuing to speak with food in his mouth. "to see if a Zanpakuto called Muramasa ever existed. Honestly, what a pain!"

Kagome's keen hearing picked up his subordinates behind him complain about their superior's whining, and how lazy he was to pick this easy job. She smiled at this and decided to stick her leg out in front of the idiot, causing the fat man to fall on his face and drop his bag of cookies. His squad coming up behind him asking if he was OK. Deciding it was time to show herself, she stepped out of the shadows and giggled.

The fat man stood up complaining about his lost cookies before looking around and seeing all the unconscious bodies and the petite woman. "What?! How did?! What in the world happened here? What's going on? Did you do this?!" he points at Kagome who shrugs and then smiles. The fat man reaches for his sword. He then hears screams coming from behind him, only to turn around and see his comrades flying past him. "Uh, who are you?!" He questions forgetting about the small woman beside him after seeing the two large men slowly approaching.

"Hey Captain." the large brown-skinned man says nodding in the pair's direction.

The small woman jogs over to the much larger man and smiles at him "Hello Hozukimaru!" she has to jump up in order to wrap around the towering man's neck. She smiles and hangs there "I don't like that fatty. He was talking with his mouth full. And according to his subordinates he is lazy. I doubt he will be a sufficient opponent."

Hozukimaru nods and picks up the smaller Zanpakuto and sets her on his shoulder, like he has seen her wielder do to their lieutenant. This causes Kagome to smile down at him.

They were suddenly reminded of the other Zanpakuto when he starts talking "those were squad members? How pathetic!" he reaches into a bag to grab a cookie similar to his counterpart.

Hozukimaru grunts at the others comment "they weren't even good for a warm-up!"

Suddenly the large Lieutenant and the large caped Zanpakuto hum and walk up to each other. Kagome notice that fatty has his bag of cookies ' _those were all over the ground'_ she thought with a shudder. When they both ate the cookies on their hand they both exclaimed "tasty!" with a blush.

This actually caused Kagome to gag and cover her eyes "oh my god my poor eyes!"

"Could you be who I think you are?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Oh yeah! I am the mighty Gegetsuburi!" they leaned in a bit more before leaning back and laughing heartily.

Fatty pats the Zanpakuto's shoulder "I see, I see! So you're Gegetsuburi. My Zanpakuto! So, you're him, huh?" He eyes the spirit up and down "You're a pretty stylish lookin' guy! Like me!"

The last comment seems to make the spirit angry as his eyes narrow. "Huh? When was the last time you took a look in the mirror?! I've seen more hair on a baby's but!"

This makes the Shiningami sneer. "What?! I'm not goin' bald! This is just the way I style my hair!" he says pointing to his head.

Gegetsuburi scoffs "That's lame! You're the reason my manifestation has a spare tire instead of a waist, you lazy ass!" he says slapping the roll of fat where a waist should be.

This makes the Shiningami angrier. "Lazy ass?! For someone who's supposed to be my Zanpakuto, you lack the basic understanding of what beauty really is!" he yells.

"What?" Gegetsuburi rages, his bag of cookies turns into a spiked ball and chain.

This makes Kagome frown. _'so was the bag of cookies a manifestation of his spirit, or is it some sort of equipment? OMG! Is he made of cookies? If not, WHERE DID THE COOKIES GO!'_ She thinks, eyes going swirly and she starts swaying on Hozukimaru's shoulder.

Hozukimaru looks at his captain when she starts muttering, "He is a cookie..." while swirly eyed staring at the other spirit. He pats her her thigh and says "Cap. don't think about it. You will only get more confused."

Their attention was drawn back to the two about to fight by the sound of a sword being drawn. "Hey!, when we're done, I'm gonna force you to surrender to me!"

Gegetsuburi laughs. "Yeah, well good luck makin' that happen... And Hozukimaru, you and the lady stay out of this!"

Hozukimaru sighs and rubs the back of his neck "It's not my style to interfere with other peoples battles."

Kagome huffs "I wouldn't fight that weakling anyway. He wouldn't last a second against my pressure." she turns away, nose in the air.

This causes Hozukimaru to laugh "Tha's my Cap'n for you!" He walks over to lean against the wall.

The two spirits face off eyeing each other, looking for an opening. Suddenly they both charged. Just before they would have connected, the wall right next to them exploded. A large chunk of concrete knocking the Shiningami and his Zanpakuto crushing the two against the other side of the alley. The force of the impact knocked the wall they hit down. Both were unconscious. Once the smoke cleared Kagome could see Ichigo and Ikkaku standing there, Ichigo's foot was still raised.

"Oh great! I knocked down the wrong guy." Ichigo says putting his foot down.

"No big deal. Its just Marechiyo. Besides I never expected to find Zanpakuto here" Ikkaku says, walking through the clearing smoke. He turns to face the two spirits. "Perfect. Now you'll see the results from my training.

Kagome laughs and claps her hands then jumps off Hozukimaru's shoulder. Skipping over toward the two and walks up to Ichigo, side-stepping Ikkaku "That was hilarious, and you got both of the fatties. Oh my I wish I had a camera."

Hozukimaru frowns "What the hell is a camera Captain?"

Kagome just waves him off, he frowns then looks at Ikkaku. "Oh well at least I should have a good fight." he mutters before charging Ikkaku with a yell. He swings down his naginata only to be blocked by the sheathed sword of his partner. "I sure have missed you, Partner." he says with a chuckle.

Ikkaku was straining under the pressure of the spirits attack. "What are you saying?" he looks up and blinks "Wait a minuet, your weapon!" he says in surprised.

Hozukimaru grins "Ha-ha! That's right." he brings his blade up and swings it around "I'm Hozukimaru!" He brings the blade down barely missing Ikkaku, as he jumps back.

Ikkaku looks at the spirit "You're really Hozukimaru?"

"Wanna confirm it?" Hozukimaru asks.

Ikkaku frowns. "How would I do that?"

"You can do it however you want." was his reply.

Ikkaku grins and clenches his fists. "Al right, then why don't we do _that_ , you seem game!"

"what is _that_?"

"If you're actually Hozukimaru, then you'll be able to keep up with me when we go for it." Ikkaku says.

Kagome starts getting a bad feeling "please, don't be thinking what I think you're thinking, _please_ " she prayed to herself.

"Now I see. Lets go." Hozukimaru says with a serious face.

"Lets do it!" Ikkaku says.

Hozukimaru smirks "Right."

Kagome Pales "Dear god, NO!" She covers her ears and closes her eyes.

Ichigo gives her a funny look. But suddenly understands when he sees both fighters on their tippy toes, walking with just their toes on the one foot. "Luck, Luck, Luck! Luh-luck-Luck!" Standing on the one foot they stretch their other foot behind them, and both arms stretched out in front holding their weapons horizontally in front of them creating a type of 'T'. "Luck, luck, luck! Lu-uck!" they then turned and did the same thing going the other way "Luck, Luck, Luck! Luh-luck-Luck! Luck, luck, luck! Lu-uck!" they then crossed their legs with the toes of their feet pointed in. (think ballet 5th position on your toes)up and down, up and down. " Luck, Luck, Luck! Luh-luck-Luck!" Jumping up to do a one handed-handstand balancing on their weapons. Coming down off their weapons and landing in an open sumo stance with their weapons held out in both hands at shoulder level. "Luck, Luck! Luh-Luck!" at the end Ikkaku's head gives a mighty shine.

Ichigo now understood the other spirit's reaction if she knew this was coming. He kinda wished he could erase it from his brain all together. "Huh?..." was the only thing Ichigo could think.

Kagome finally cracked her eyes open when she no longer felt the vibrations of the large soul's singing.

She sighed in relief when she saw that it was over. "Thank god."

"What were you doing... just now?" Ichigo asked.

"C'mon! Did you Forget about it Ichigo?" Ikkaku yelled. "That was my big 'Lucky Dance'! I showed it to you the first time we battled. You remember!"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck "I've seen that before?" he questioned.

Ikkaku sighed and smiled "Oh just forget it." he looked up at his partner "Anyway, your dancing was perfect." he commented "proving without a doubt that you are Hozukimaru!"

The spirit nodded with a grunt.

"This is perfect." Ikkaku commented. "After I defeat you, all of my Zanpakuto power will once again be mine to use."

Hozukimaru Looked at him. "you think you can defeat me?"

Ikkaku smiled. "I'll give it a shot."

Ichigo takes a step forward reaching out to Ikkaku. Kagome moves in front of him and shakes her head.

"What the hell is your problem!" Ichigo glares at her. Kagome just shakes her head and points to the other pair.

Ikkaku speaks up again "since you are my Zanpakuto, I expect you to know my rules for fighting, right?"

Hozukimaru smirks "Why of course. Battles are always fought one-on-one."

"Right, and whoever dies..." Ikkaku continues.

"Has no regrets!" Hozukimaru finishes.

Now Ichigo understood why the spirit wouldn't let him intervene. It would have been against their fighting code. He looks over at the woman. "So I guess it's you and me then?" he asked. As he eyed his friend battle his Zanpakuto's spirit.

Kagome turned toward him and shrugged before pulling out her blade. "might as well", she muttered to herself. Without releasing any of her energy she charged the boy who had brought about such a great change in her master. She was never very good with a sword when she was human, but centuries of watching her master fight had taught her much. And now she could reinforce her muscles and skin to make them stronger. She brought her sword in an upward slash that the boy dodged. Turning her sword in her grip so that the blade flipped and pulled her blade back down only to be blocked by the boy's Zanpakuto She smiled before re-enforcing her arms to put more pressure on her blade. The boy's eyes widened slightly as he saw the shape of her blade. It was enough of a distraction that she was able to press his blade further down into his shoulder but only enough to barely tear at the skin of his shoulder.

Ichigo grunted and pushed her back.

Ichigo eyes the petite woman with narrowed eyes. "That is Kenpachi's blade." he stated with mild curiosity.

Kagome smiled, she knew either he or his Zanpakuto would remember her. With a nod Kagome stepped back and lowered her sword.

Just then a large cloud of dust swept over them. Sensing no current threat from the tiny woman Ichigo immediately worried over his friend "Ikkaku! You doin' alright? Talk to me!" he suddenly felt the woman's slight spiritual pressure move and quickly turned back to face where he had left her. When she didn't attack Ichigo shunpo'd to the roof just above where he had been and looked around frantically. She was still an enemy and he couldn't sense where she was. "Stop sneaking around! Come out and fight!" he yelled.

Suddenly she was in front of him, smiling, with her hand extended and finger ready to flick him. Her hand was still a good six inches from his sword when she released her finger and flicked his sword. The blast alone sent Ichigo flying into a tree that was a good twenty feet away.

Ichigo groaned as he stood up and dusted himself off. Just in time to see Ikkaku come flying out of the dust cloud and hit the stairs behind him. "Ikkaku!" Ichigo yelled and ran over to check on his friend "Ikkaku! You all right?" Ichigo questioned.

Suddenly the gravelly voice of Hozukimaru came from behind him. "What's Wrong?" Ikkaku groaned, and Ichigo turned "Hey Shiningami, is that all you've got?" he asks looking quite bored.

"Bastard" Ichigo growls and takes a step toward the massive soul, but he was stopped my Ikkaku.

"Wait. Ichigo!" Ikkaku groans out and pulls himself out of the rubble and walks past Ichigo. "Do not interfere. It's my battle. I will Handle this!"

Ichigo nods "Go get him."

Ikkaku pants and then launches himself at Hozukimaru.

"You stop right there!" Soi-fon suddenly yelled from behind everyone. There were stealth force members were surrounding the Zanpakuto spirit.

"We've got you Surrounded." Ukitake said.

"Yeah, sorry, but we're gonna need to butt in." Kyoraku interjected.

Ichigo turned around "Captain Ukitake!"

Ikkaku looked around "What are you guys doing?! My Zanpakuto, my fight!" he yelled turning around.

Suddenly there was a crash behind him as Hozukimaru put down his weapons. "It's not much of a fight." he says and crosses his arms.

Ikkaku's eyes narrow "What was that?"

Hozukimaru looks away "I said, I'm done fighting for today."

"Wait! You can't just go and quit now!" Ikkaku yells.

Hozukimaru reached for his blade, the red eye on the dragon glimmered. Suddenly the petite Zanpakuto put her hand on his forearm. "I have this Hozu." And he released his bankai and smirked placing his naginata over his shoulder. Kagome held one finger up and whispered "Kai" there was a brief flash of armor on her form before everybody was forced to the ground by an Immense spiritual pressure. When the pressure disappeared the two Zanpakuto spirits were gone.

The members of the stealth force looked around trying to find the two. "Where did they go?" someone questioned. Ikkaku looked down and scoffed.

"Go on, move! After them!" Soi-fon yelled.

Ukitake shook his head. "It's no use. Their spiritual pressure is gone."

Soi-fon growled in annoyance.

"Captain! Up here!" one of the squad members yelled.

Over by one of the buildings two members had Gegetsuburi tied up "We did get one of them, Ma'am." they reported "Should we hand him over to Lieutenant Omaeda?"

"Omaeda?! Where is he?" Soi-fon questioned.

The members moved the Zanpakuto aside and pointed behind them. "Over here as well, Captain! He seems to be unconscious." "Lieutenant! Please sir, you must wake up!" his subordinates yelled.

"Don't bother." Soi-fon ordered. "Just leave him."

Ukitake and Kyoraku turned around. "My, my. Aren't you a strict one?" Kyoraku laughed.

"For now, I suggest we hand that Zanpakuto over to the Department of Research and Development for a full investigation." Ukitake commented.

Soi-fon turned away from the two "That's fine." she then shunpo'd away.

Ukitake looked around "Wait a second! Where is Ichigo?"

Kyoraku pulled the brim of his hat down. "Come on. Isn't it pretty obvious where he is?"

 **Elsewhere in Seireitei**

Kagome and Hozukimaru were running when they heard footsteps behind them. Hozukimaru glanced back and scoffs "It's that orange haired kid" Kagome nods and they keep running. Ahead of them a cloud of pink petals form moving around them to cut off Ichigo's sight of them, and they split up.

Kagome moves to stand next to Byakuya and Senbonzakura. She turns to Senbonzakura and asks "Would you like me to take care of the boy?"

Byakuya watches her lips, he had figured out he couldn't hear what she says but he could read her lips. Instead of relying on Senbonzakura to tell him what she is saying. "There is no need for you to take care of the boy." Byakuya says startling Kagome slightly. She looks to him in surprise and with a questioning gaze. Byakuya simply states " I read your lips." A look of understanding crosses her face before her eyes flick behind him and she takes off. Byakuya glances behind him to see Ichigo clearing Senbonzakura's blades from around him using his bankai. Then Byakuya takes off as well.

Surprisingly this all took place in one episode. A lot of stop/starting. Also the longest chapter I have had. I hope you all enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Last time

Byakuya watches her lips, he had figured out he couldn't hear what she says but he could read her lips. Instead of relying on Senbonzakura to tell him what she is saying. "There is no need for you to take care of the boy." Byakuya says startling Kagome slightly. She looks to him in surprise and with a questioning gaze. Byakuya simply states " I read your lips." A look of understanding crosses her face before her eyes flick behind him and she takes off. Byakuya glances behind him to see Ichigo clearing Senbonzakura's blades from around him using his bankai. Then Byakuya takes off as well.

Kagome heads back towards the forest that the hideout was beyond. She wanted to find Sanpo and Kenjuu-kun. She makes it to the river, which is about two thirds of the way through, when she hears two females arguing.

"Your breasts are flat!" Kagome blushed. That one sounded like the cat eared girl.

"Well you're fat!" Kagome sweatdrops. And that one was the bell carrying girl.

Those two were always fighting. Hoping they wouldn't come to blows, Kagome speed walked further away from the arguing duo. She smirked when she felt Senbonzakura stop in the same area. The yelling stopped. Senbonzakura either knocked them out, or he was caught by the two boy-crazy spirits. Suddenly there was another spirit standing next to her startling her. It was the tall teal haired man that was with Muramasa when she first went to the hideout. Glancing at him she nods remembering that the spirit didn't talk too often. Her head pops up when she feels a spike in that boy, Ichigo's, energy. He must have run into the girls when he was trying to catch up to Senbonzakura. She giggles, which earns her a strange look from her companion. Kagome decided to explain what she found so amusing.

"That Ichigo boy got caught by the two..." pausing to try to find a word that wasn't too mean, "Loud? Girls."

The man's eyes widen a fraction before he glances back, with looks like pity in his eyes, before his face goes blank again. "He has escaped." his comment confused her for a moment.

Expanding her senses out she feels that Ichigo has indeed moved away from the two females. It seems that their Shiningami partners had found them. Ichigo was now moving toward her and her current companion. They came to the edge of the forest, upon a clearing filled with boulders and pillars of rock. The hideout was somewhere within this area. Kagome jumps onto one of the pillars and turns to find her companion still on the ground stating at the treeline. Kagome follows his line of vision just in time to watch Ichigo walk into the clearing.

Ichigo comes to the edge of the forest and looks around. It was almost as if he was searching for something. After looking around Ichigo decided to get a better view, so he jumped onto one of the stone pillars.

"Something's not right here. I know… This presence…" he mutters to himself trying to place the energy signature.

Kagome watches as the Zanpakuto she was traveling with releases more of his energy causing a dense white fog to appear. Suddenly Kagome sees Ichigo jumps up just in time to avoid being pierced by two spears of ice. He reappears on another pillar with his hand on the hilt of Zangetsu and sees two more icy spears come at him from the left. Drawing Zangetsu with an upward slash he cuts through the two spears and quickly brings his sword down onto another spear coming from his right. He stands ready and looks over the craggy landscape looking for the next attack. His eyes widen when he suddenly spots four icy dragon heads coming at him. He jumps up as one of the dragons hits where he was just standing. The second head comes up from underneath him. He brings his sword straight down destroying that one just in time to block the third one coming at him from the upper right. He then brings his sword back down on the one coming from the bottom left side. As he is landing he spots the Zanpakuto standing on the ground. He lands on a thin spindly tower and turns to address the spirit.

"Identify yourself!" Ichigo hollers.

The spirit looks up at the teen "Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" He questions.

Ichigo props he sword up on his shoulder and frowns "That's right, I am. But how do you know that?"

"You seem to be reasonably skilled."

Ichigo leans back a little to eye the man suspiciously "Yeah, what of it?"

The spirit smirks "Muramasa warned me to keep far away from you."

This comment made Kagome frown 'why would he say that?'

"That's interesting. Why would he do that?" Ichigo asks.

The man frowns. "That's what I'm determined to find out, there's only one way to do that!" He points his blade at Ichigo and four large ice dragons raise up around Ichigo before they all crash in to encase him in a pillar of ice. When nothing immediately happened the spirit sighed and started to walk away when he heard someone shout "Bankai!" Causing him to look back curiously. The ice surrounding Ichigo started to glow before it suddenly exploded outward, shards of ice flying everywhere. Kagome jumped to the left as a large shard of ice impaled the ground that she had just been standing on.

"Hey! Watch it you idiot!" She yelled, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't hear what she was saying.

When the blast cleared, Ichigo stood there in his bankai. The man's eyes widen. "Did you say… Bankai?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "That's right. Now, who are you?" Ichigo demanded.

The Zanpakuto's face turns almost desperate. "Tell me, is your sword a Zanpakuto?"

Ichigo nods "yes it is."

The Zanpakuto looks down in thought. "So a Zanpakuto And what's its name?" He asks looking back to Ichigo, who is startled by the question.

"Huh? Why do you want to know that?" the man just looked down "What's with all the questions?" Ichigo demands.

The man looks up. "Apparently you're not my master after all" he announces flatly.

Ichigo frowns "I thought that was obvious."

Kagome frowns 'he doesn't remember his master? Does that mean he doesn't remember who he is?'

The man sighs "if you're not my master, I have no business with you, Goodbye." He turns around and starts walking away.

Ichigo reaches out "Wait!" He yells. The spirit turns. "You mean you're here searching for your master, but you don't have a clue as to whose Zanpakuto you are?"

The man turns around. "No, I do not know who my master is… And I do not know my name." He says sadly.

"You're kidding!" Ichigo says in disbelief.

Kagome suddenly appears on a nearby pillar "I do not know his name but your master is a white haired Captain" Kagome says startling Ichigo who hadn't noticed her before.

The spirit nods his head in her direction signaling that he had heard her. "Sennenhyoro."

"What?" Ichigo asks when six pillars of ice spring up around him.

"I bid you goodbye." The man announces and begins to walk away.

Kagome eyes the pillars curiously as they start revolving around Ichigo.

Ichigo looks around him at the circling pillars. Slashing at them in an attempt to break them seemed to have no effect.

Suddenly a voice shouts, "Hyorinmaru! It's Hyorinmaru!"

The now identified Hyorinmaru looks back over his shoulder. Standing on a smaller pillar was the captain of the tenth division, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Hey! That's the guy! Thai is your Shiningami!" Kagome shouts, bouncing excitedly on her toes.

Hyorinmaru looks at the excited spirit incredulously. Hitsugaya follows his gaze and spots Kagome. He frowns and reaches for his sword. "Who are you?" He demands.

Kagome startles, she raises her hands in the universal code for 'I mean no harm'. When Hitsugaya continues to stare her down she shrugs and sits down on the edge of the pillar feet swinging carelessly.

Hitsugaya's glare deepens and he takes a step toward her, intent on getting answers.

Ichigo notices his intentions and fills the young captain in. "Toshiro, that's Zaraki's Zanpakuto. She can't really talk." At Kagome's glare he re-words his statement. "Well more like. She can't be heard."

Hitsugaya nods and looks over at the female with a pitying glance. Kagome gives a sad smile before waving it off, as if saying 'I'm fine'. Turning to face his Zanpakuto he jumps off of the pillar and starts walking towards him. "Your name is Hyorinmaru. I am your master, you are my Zanpakuto." As they stared at each other the ice circling Ichigo becomes a solid wall, enclosing him in an icy prison.

Hyorinmaru Scoffs at the small white-haired boy. "Hm, don't make me laugh. A mere boy could never be the master of such great power." This statement caused Hitsugaya to clench his fist in anger.

Kagome growled and shunpo'd behind Hyorinmaru and smacked the backside oh his head. Hitsugaya's and Hyorinmaru's eyes widen in shock, since Kagome was almost a foot Shorter than the other Zanpakuto. "I will have you know I was his size when I came into my power! You never judge someone by how they look." her eyes flashing yellow before she looks over to the small captain and smiling. As she walks closer Hitsugaya's hand goes to his swords hilt, just in case she decided to attack.

Although he nearly choked on his tongue when she stopped in front of him and bowed, which gave him a direct view of the bindings covering her chest. With a blush Hitsugaya redirects his gaze. His gaze catches on the skin of her neck and face which were crisscrossed with thin silvery scars. There must have been thousands of them, and they were on her arms too.

Suddenly she back up and smiled again. Pointing to her lips she slowly mouthed 'It's nice to meet you captain. Do you happen to know where my master is?'

It took him a moment to understand, before he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I do not know where he ran off to."

Kagome smiles sadly and walks over to the pillar of ice Ichigo was trapped in and punched it. The ice cracked and started falling apart. Using the falling pieces Kagome j

jumps to the top of the pillar where Ichigo stood, about to use Getsuga Tesshou to break it. Falling back on his butt as the Zanpakuto spirit suddenly appears in front of him.


End file.
